The present invention relates to high energy neutron sources, particularly sources of about 14 MeV neutrons for simulating radiation exposures that may be encountered within controlled thermonuclear reactor (CTR) devices.
Several areas of research have been identified as requiring neutron sources capable of providing large fluxes and fluences of 14 MeV neutrons. Applicants' recent report, "Fission Fragment Driven (d + t) Neutron Irradiation Source for CTR Materials Damage Irradiations", Aerojet Nuclear Co., ANCR-1134 (1974) lists a number of these applications respecting the testing of materials. This report is hereby expressly incorporated by reference. Those applications to which the present invention are thought to be particularly applicable include: